


Accidental Exhibitionism Unlocked

by bunbun28



Series: Sukai domestic BDSM [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Collars, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Subspace, mild exhibitionism, very soft master/pet and puppy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: There’s nothing Jongin likes more than sleeping in on a Saturday, except for waking up his boyfriend with his mouth.





	Accidental Exhibitionism Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> Well this part is literally years late but better late than never? Enjoy!

There’s nothing Jongin likes more than sleeping in on a Saturday. Especially a Saturday immediately after finals. He has no homework, no responsibilities to worry about for at least a month.

Other than his job at the bookstore, but that was low stress and meant he got to see Junmyeon more during the day than he would during classes. Speaking of Junmyeon, Jongin doesn’t hear him puttering around in the kitchen like he normally does on a Saturday. Nor does he smell any coffee. Confused, Jongin rolls over and squints at the clock on Junmyeon’s bedside table. It glares eleven AM back at him and he groans, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Junmyeon was probably neck deep in grading papers. Maybe he’s slept too late and missed out on Junmyeon’s awful attempt at anything other than instant breakfast sandwiches and coffee.

Jongin pulls himself out of bed, not bothering to put a shirt or boxers and pads down the hall. He peaks in their shared office, but doesn’t see Junmyeon at his desk. It does appear he was at least halfway through grading the final papers from his students, the pages split into two even stacks. Jongin smiles to himself. Junmyeon does always try to get papers back to students quickly so they won’t be agonizing about their final grades too long into the semester break.

Jongin rubs his eyes and continued down the hall, straightening a picture of the two of them as he passes. Junmyeon had probably bumped into it this morning on his way to make himself breakfast.

Jongin makes it into the living room and squints against the morning light. It was so _bright_! It was the middle of December and the sun has no reason to torture him this way. He grumbles, his eyes adjusting slowly to the glare through the window. Jongin looks around the room as his eyes adjust and spots a lump in the corner.

Junmyeon is curled up on their oversized bean bag chair in the corner, shirtless and with a blanket barely covering his hips. Jongin licks his lips, eyes trailing over his small, muscular body. A throb of want pulses through his body and Jongin glances down at his morning wood, then back to the sleeping Junmyeon.

Jongin turns on his heel and trots back to the bedroom, grabbing his ears and collar from the nightstand where they’d been left for a few days. Jongin tiptoes back towards Junmyeon, a plan forming in his mind as he kneels down in front of Junmyeon’s legs, knees hanging down the bean bag chair at just the right angle for what Jongin has in mind. He clasps the ears to his hair, settling them on comfortably. The collar is a heavy weight in his hand, distracting him from the throb in his cock for a moment. He trails the leather down Junmyeon’s chest, grinning at how a sleeping Junmyeon begins to wriggle, waking in little bursts. Jongin pulls the leather away then gives it a short flick over Junmyeon’s right nipple, barely more than a light slap, a sting but Junmyeon’s eyes fly open and he looks so sleepy and grumpy and confused and Jongin lets out a breathy giggle at his confused face.

“Morning master,” Jongin purrs from between Junmyeon’s legs. He pulls at the blanket with one hand and strips it off his hyung’s waist. His mind promptly short circuits when he takes in Junmyeon’s already spread thighs.

A bright blue plug is nestled between his asscheeks and Jongin gulps, his plans for a sleepy blowjob forgotten as the leather collar dangles from his hand, forgotten as he takes in the sight.

Junmyeon makes a grumpy noise from above him and Jongin tears his eyes away, staring at Junmyeon. Junmyeon’s voice is grumpy but his face is relaxed, “I guess we both had surprises planned this morning.”

Jongin grins again and leans forward, kissing and nipping at Junmyeon’s pale thigh. He pulls a mouthful in and sucks at the flesh, then bites down when Junmyeon moans, unexpectedly loud in their quiet apartment. “Fuck, Jongin,” he breathes out, a lazy hand reaching out to thumb at an ear and then to dig into Jongin’s thick hair. Jongin hums around the warm, wet skin and then releases it, pulling back to admire the red, red bruise he’s left on Junmyeon’s thigh. It should bruise nicely by tonight. He leans forward to do it again to the other thigh but Junmyeon’s fingers tighten in his hair, keeping his neck arched and mouth out of reach of Junmyeon’s pretty thighs. 

Jongin glances up at him and relishes in the dark lust in Junmyeon’s eyes. He’s fully awake now, naked and getting hard for Jongin right there in the sunlight, where any neighbor at the right angle could look in and see the two of them. The thought spurns Jongin on, arousal pumping through his body and centering on his cock, rising flushed from between his thighs. He drops the collar from his hand, bracing it on Junmyeon’s hip, the other hand rising up to push lightly at the plug between Junmyeon’s cheeks. It’s a thick, heavy one, Jongin knows from experience. Wider than it looks when its in, it makes Jongin feel full when he wears it, makes Junmyeon a needy mess when its been in too long.

“Please master, let me suck you off.” Jongin whispers, a hair's breadth from Junmyeon’s thighs. The fingers in his hair spasm and Jongin knows his won before they relax, letting Jongin lean forward until he can open his mouth and lick up the side of Junmyeon’s rapidly hardening cock.

Jongin licks around the head and under it, at the sensitive place on the base of the head, and Junmyeon almost squeals, the stimulation forcing his hips up, his cock hitting Jongin in the face and leaving a sticky mess of saliva and precum on his cheek. Jongin ignores it, sucking lightly on the sensitive spots, relishing in the uncontrolled way Junmyeon’s body thrashes against the chair. Jongin doesn’t even use his hands to hold Junmyeon down, just lets him thrash as he flicks his tongue out and back over the head, before sucking it into his mouth. Junmyeon’s fingers in his hair tighten and Jongin moans around the cock in his mouth, the pinpricks of pain traveling down his spine and into his cock.

Junmyeon thrusts up into his mouth as Jongin starts to inch his way down the shaft and Jongin finally pushes down on Junmyeon’s hips, forcing Junmyeon back into the bean bag. It shifts under Junmyeon’s weight and Jongin pulls off, saliva connecting his mouth to Junmyeon’s cock as he adjusts. He glances up and takes in Junmyeon’s flushed, sweating chest, the way his cheeks are red and full as he gasps for air and feels pride surge in his chest.

Jongin did that, he made his master a mess and Jongin feels the satisfaction go to his head, making it spin. He reaches for the plug and tugs on it, and Junmyeon whines, high and reedy, a fat drop of precum pearling at the tip of his cock. Jongin licks at it, the salty musk on his tongue heady. He twists the plug, pulls on it and Junmyeon thrusts up hard, his cock bouncing in the air and against stomach. “Ahh aahh, its too much, Jongin, please.” Junmyeon’s practically babbling, sensitive with the friction against his open hole.

Jongin pants against Junmyeon’s thigh, trying to get a grasp on his own arousal as his cock kicks as he pulls the toy out halfway, Junmyeon’s hole spread wide for him. He pushes it back hard and Junmyeon arches up, his body on display for Jongin, to anyone who might peak out their windows this sunny morning. Jongin shudders, pulls at the plug again, this time almost all the way out before thrusting it in hard again. The precum leaks down the side of Junmyeon’s cock and Junmyeon doesn’t seem to be able to catch his breath, every exhale a whine or moan and it’s hot, so hot, but Jongin doesn’t touch himself, is going to wait. He’s going to be a good boy for his master. 

Jongin trails a finger up the side of Junmyeon’s cock and leans up his knees, his cock brushing against the fabric of the chair and undoubtedly staining it with his own precum, it feels good, and Jongin moans. Junmyeon’s eyes fly open even as Jongin’s finger slips into his mouth and Junmyeon gets a taste of his own precum on Jongin’s finger. He sucks at it, and let's go once it’s clean. “Be good, Jongin,” he pants up and Jongin pulls back from where he’d been unconsciously rubbing his dick on the fabric.

“Sorry, sorry, master,” Jongin moans as he tries to get his body under control. Watching Junmyeon fall apart for him is almost too much, he’s almost ready to beg Junmyeon to fuck him on the floor, hands and knees, collar tight around his neck. He can’t though, because Junmyeon’s so close, so fucked out and beautiful, he needs to make him cum before anything.

He takes a slow deep breath, controlling his own urges before he leans down again. Both of Jongin’s hands are hard on Junmyeon’s hips.  He breathes once more before sucking down Junmyeon’s cock again. He’s well practiced at this, taking the thick length into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks as he lets the head slide into his throat. He takes a slow deep breath through his nose as Junmyeon whines out, “Fuck, you’re so good, baby.” Jongin moans around Junmyeon’s cock and its almost too much but Jongin swallows and holds down Junmyeon as he swallows again. He pulls off, gasping, his cock drooling onto the floor and gasps a quick breath before suckling on the head of Junmyeons cock again, one hand slipping between his legs to play with the plug again.

That’s all it takes for Junmyeon who breathes out a loud “Fuck!” and cums, hot into Jongin’s waiting mouth. Jongin pulls the plug out all the way as Junmyeon cums and lets the last few beats splash across his mouth and nose.

Junmyeon’s breathing hard, and his hands are scrambling now at Jongin’s shoulders. The bean back chair squeaks as he crawls up over Junmyeon’s body, desperate to be close and kiss the man beneath him.

Junmyeon crashes his mouth hard into Jongin’s both hands coming up to hold Jongin’s head in place as he sucks at Jongin’s tongue, sucking his own cum off Jongin’s tongue and every muscle in Jongin’s body seizes up as he tries to hold back his own orgasm, still building in his body.

“You’re so good, so good for me,” Junmyeon gasps out against Jongin’s wet mouth and Jongin moans, wobbling on his thighs, keeping his dick away from touching anything. He’s a good boy, he won’t cum yet. Jongin pulls back, whining but he has to calm himself somehow, has to distract himself from the throbbing heat in his cock. He spies the collar next to them, flings a blind hand and pushes it into Junmyeons palm. Junmyeon’s still dazed but takes a deep breath, focuses on Jongin’s heaving form. He clenches the collar in his hand and sits up, almost upsetting Jongin on top of him but Jongin clings tight to Junmyeon’s shoulders and shudders. The heavy collar gets buckled around his neck and Jongin whines, everything snapping into place in his mind. This is where he belongs, safe, collared in the lap of the man he loves, that he just made cum.

Junmyeon lays back down and Jongin struggles to follow, but Junmyeon holds him up. “Sit on my face, good puppy, come here.”

Jongin moans and he shuffles up, the chair uneven beneath his knees and he has to brace himself on the wall behind it. He knows his ass is on display to the world and the thought has another fat bead of precum rolling down the head of his cock. 

Junmyeon pulls him down, breathes against the inside of Jongin’s thighs and Jongin’s whole body freezes up in anticipation of his long, fat tongue on his hole. “Don’t touch your cock,” Junmyeon mumbles against his hole and that’s all the warning he gets before Junmyeon’s licking a fat stripe from his asshole to his balls before trailing back down, the tip swirling around all the sensitive skin and Jongin’s body is on fire, he’s going to combust just from this one touch.

Junmyeon does it again and sucks one of Jongin’s heavy balls into his mouth and Jongin keens, his cock drooling now, thick strings of precum trailing down the sides. Junmyeon tips his hips and Jongin has no choice but to arch his back as Junmyeon licks up the underside of his cock, collecting all the precum on his tongue and swallowing it. Jongin moans, helpless as he watches Junmyeon between his thighs, and Junmyeon hums, his face red and blissed out. His tongue pokes out again and one hand pulls Jongin’s cock away from his stomach so that Junmyeon has a better angle to lick at it and Jongin has to close his eyes, the image of Junmyeon happily licking his cock burned into his memory.

Junmyeon’s tongue swipes up the skin one more time before his manhandling Jongin back over his mouth and his tongue glides over the puckered skin of Jongin’s ass. Jongin moans and the hand Junmyeon still has on his cock tightens and slides up and down loosely, just once. Jongin’s mind becomes white noise, the wet sounds of Junmyeon licking his ass open drowned out by his gasps and moans, pleas that fall on Junmyeon’s deaf ears. Junmyeon will take his time now that he’s cum and Jongin has no choice but to ride the waves of Junmyeon’s whims, wouldn’t have it any other way. He shivers when Junmyeon’s tongue stops circling his rim and his lips seal over it, sucking lightly, the sound obscene and making Jongin whine high in his throat as the suction shoots sparks into his balls and his cock throbs. Junmyeon’s tongue pokes at his hole, wiggling against it and the suction breaks as Junmyeon takes a break. His hand begins to stroke, too gently on Jongin’s overstimulated, purpling cock and he shudders out a weak, “Please, Junmyeon, please, harder.”

It takes a few strokes but Junmyeon’s grip tightens and his tongue pushes through the ring of muscles of his hole, pushing inside and Jongin gasps, his mind going blank as he seizes up on Junmyeon’s tongue.

Jongin cums, and Junmyeon’s strokes get harder, faster, even as his tongue fucks in and out of jongin’s tight little hole the stimulation too much for him but Jongin doesn’t pull off as he cums into Junmyeon hand and all over his stomach.

Jongin’s shuddering, shivering with oversensitivity when Junmyeon finally stops pumping his cock, lets it go and licks gently over Jongin’s hole a few times. Jongin’s boneless as he’s maneuvered down onto the squeaky chair and he can’t even find it in him to giggle at the sounds. His mind is white, blissed out, his cock softening against his thigh. He feels heavy, like he could sleep again the rest of the day.

Distantly he’s aware of Junmyeon’s fingers in his hair, unclipping the ears. He doesn’t go for the collar though and Jongin flails blinding for Junmyeon’s hands.  
  
“I’m here baby, i’m here. You’re so amazing, sweetheart, you did so good.”

Jongin takes a deep breath, then another, his mind clearing a little at the gentle fingers running through his hair. Jongin blinks slowly, opening his eyes to the handsome face of Junmyeon above him, eyebrows furrowed as he takes in Jongin’s mental state. Jongin smiles weakly at Junmyeon, squeezes his finger. “I’m thirsty,” he mumbles through parched lips.

Junmyeon face turns wicked, “i’m not surprised,” he says slyly, “you were screaming pretty loudly when you came.”

“Oh fuck,” Jongin murmurs as Junmyeon giggles, “Yeah i think you said that a few times.”

“Shut up, hyung.”

“You love it,” Junmyeon singsongs and ugh, Jongin is too fucked out to put up with Junmyeon’s smug post orgasm high. He closes his eyes again.

Junmyeon’s fingers return to his hair. “We should get up, babe.” Junmyeon says and Jongin can feel himself flushing as Junmyeon’s fingers trail down his neck and to his chest, flicking over a nipple. His cock is vaguely interested but Jongin’s too relaxed right now.

Junmyeon’s phone starts ringing and Junmyeon fumbles for it on the floor, flopping over Jongin’s body with an audible “oof” from both of them and answers the call blindly.

Baekhyun’s shrill voice is loud on the speaker and Junmyeon pulls it away from his ear. “I saw you two fucking next time close your shades.”

Jongin flushes and starts laughing while Junmyeon stares at his phone dumbfounded.

“Hey, Junmyeon,” Jongin croaks out. He waits for Junmyeon to turn towards him, his face, still a mix of embarrassment and amusement, “I think i discovered I like being watched.”

Junmyeon starts laughing, loud and clear. “Yeah, I think I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave me a comment! I'd like to thank Kris for the title and x_yehet_pcy for reminding me that they loved this fic. You can find me on twitter @cbx_playdate.


End file.
